The Five Doctors
"The Five Doctors" is a special feature-length episode of Doctor Who that was produced to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the programme. Summary Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - **Peter Davison **Jon Pertwee **Patrick Troughton **Richard Hurndall **Tom Baker **William Hartnell (archive footage only) *Tegan - Janet Fielding *Turlough - Mark Strickson *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *The Master - Anthony Ainley *Borusa - Philip Latham *Romana - Lalla Ward *Chancellor Flavia - Dinah Sheridan *The Castellan - Paul Jerricho *Cyber Leader - David Banks *Cyber Lieutenant - Mark Hardy *Rassilon - Richard Mathews *Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines *Zoe - Wendy Padbury *Colonel Crichton - David Savile *Liz Shaw - Caroline John *Captain Yates - Richard Franklin *Voice of K9 - John Leeson *Dalek Voice - Roy Skelton *Dalek Operator - John Scott Martin *Sergeant - Ray Float *Raston Robot - Keith Hodiak *Commander - Stuart Blake *Technician - Stephen Meredith *Guard - John Tallents *Cyber Scout - William Kenton Uncredited performers *Unknown performer as a Yeti Crew *By Terrance Dicks *Title Music composed by Ron Grainer *Incidental Music - Peter Howell *Special Sound - **Dick Mills **BBC Radiophonic Workship *Production Manager - Jeremy Silberston *Production Associate - June Collins *Production Assistant - Jean Davis *Assistant Floor Manager - Pauline Seager *Film Cameraman - John Baker *Film Sound - John Gatland *Film Editor - M.A.C. Adams *Additional Film Editing - Tariq Anwar (Special Edition) *Visual Effects Designers - **John Brace **Mike Kelt *Camera Supervisor - Alec Wheal (credit cut from Special Edition) *Technical Manager - Derek Thompson *Vision Mixer - Shirley Coward *Video Effects - **Dave Chapman **Jo McGrogan (Special Edition) **Alison Rickman (Special Edition) **Steve Roberts (Special Edition) *Video Tape Editors - **Paul Vanezis (Special Edition) **Hugh Parson *Properties Buyer - Robert Fleming (credit cut from Special Edition) *Design Effects - Jean Peyre *Graphic Designer - Ian Hewett *Studio Lighting - Don Babbage *Studio Sound - Martin Ridout *Costume Designer - Colin Lavers *Make-up Artist - Jill Hagger *Dubbing Mixers - **Benedict Peissel (Special Edition) **Andy Freeth (Special Edition) *For BBC Worldwide (Special Edition) *Produced by Paul Vanezis (Special Edition) *Research - Richard Molesworth (Special Edition) *Executive Producer - Sue Kerr (Special Edition) *Script Editor - Eric Saward *Programme Consultant - Ian Levine (Special Edition) *Designer - Malcolm Thornton *Director - Peter Moffatt *Producer - John Nathan Turner References 1974; 1979; 1983 Alice; autumn; Bessie; Black Scrolls of Rassilon; bomb; brigadier; bus; bus stop; Cam; Cambridge; the Capitol; captain; car; Castellan; Chadwick, Owen; Chancellery Guard; Chancellor; colonel; commander; Constitution of Gallifrey; Coronet of Rassilon; cybergun; Cyber Leader; Cyber Lieutenant; Cyberman; Cyber Scout; Dalek; Dark Tower; Death Zone; dimensional stabiliser; "Doc"; Earth; energy weapon; Eye of Harmony; Eye of Orion; Fawkes, Guy; fireworks; force field; Galactic Glitter; Gallifrey; the Games; gramophone; Greek language; Halloween; Harp of Rassilon; High Council of the Time Lords; homing beacon; horse; Inner Council; ion; Jeffreys, (Judge); jelly baby; Kaled mutant; kangaroo; land mine; Laws of Time; London; London Transport; Marvell, Andrew; mathematics; May Week; mind probe; Ministry of Defence; neutraliser; neutron; Newton, Isaac; Old High Gallifreyan; Omega; patrol staser; pi; pineapple; President of the Council; Prydon Academy; punt; punting; Raston Warrior Robot; regeneration; Ring of Rassilon; Rutherford, Ernest; scanner; scarecrow; scientific adviser; Seal of Rassilon; sheep; Skaro; Smart, Christopher; telepathy; Terrible Zodin; Through the Looking-Glass; Time Lord; The Times; time scoop; Time Vortex; tissue compression eliminator; transmat beam; Trion; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; video conference; Whirl of the Waltz; Wordsworth, William; Yeti; Yeti (robot) Additional references Conspicuous Gallantry Medal; General Service Medal (1962); Military Cross Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes